comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Bleubird/Wikiano em destaque: Garomus
Olá, galera! Estou aqui para apresentar o Wikiano em destaque da vez: Gabriel. Ele foi indicado "pelo seu trabalho na Phineas e Ferb Wiki". De acordo com seus amigos, "em 2011, Gabo perdeu seus direitos como administrador. O esperado seria ele se aborrecer e sair da comunidade. No entanto, ele continua conosco lá e até hoje faz grandes edições no site. Eu admiro esse esforço dele para ter seu direito de administrador devolvido." Além disso, ele é um dos administradores aqui da central e tem ajudado bastante no crescimento dessa comunidade. Confira a entrevista abaixo! center|670px|link= Fale um pouco sobre você... Meu nome é Gabriel, sou um estudante de 15 anos e moro em Jundiaí, no interior do estado de São Paulo. Edito no MediaWiki desde os meus nove anos, quando comecei editando como um anônimo na Wikipédia. Como você descobriu a Wikia? Faz uns três anos que uso a Wikia então não me lembro muito bem, mas acho que foi pelo acaso. Eu estava pesquisando por coisas da série Phineas e Ferb e acabei achando a Phineas and Ferb Wiki, porque a versão brasileira ainda estava nos seus primeiros passos. Lá, enquanto conversava no chat, conheci um brasileiro que estava reformulando a wikia em português do desenho, então ele me convidou para editar lá. Foi assim que comecei a me empenhar cada vez mais nas wikias! Em quais wikias você passa a maior parte do tempo? Qual é a sua wikia principal? Passo bastante tempo na Phineas e Ferb Wiki, na Steven Universo Wiki, na Wiki Música e na, é claro, Central da Comunidade. O que você gosta sobre a Wikia? O que te faz voltar? A Wikia é bem diferente de outros fan-sites. Em vez de apenas reunir os aficionados por uma série, um jogo ou um livro, a Wikia permite que você conheça mais sobre o tema e trabalhe em equipe para construir uma fonte de dados que todos podem editar. É isso que me faz voltar sempre que posso: as wikias são fáceis de editar e unem pessoas que gostam de uma coisa em comum (ou que querem conhecer mais sobre o assunto). Como a Wikia te inspira ou te ajuda a alimentar o seu hobby? A possibilidades de edição. Sempre gostei de editar e personalizar coisas à minha maneira. Além disso, a Wikia me mostra bastantes coisas, como novas séries, novos livros, outros costumes e outras pessoas ao redor do mundo. Quais 5 dicas você daria para alguém que acabou de começar na Wikia? # Dê um passo à frente. Não se acanhe; procure comunidades e entre naquelas que mais lhe interessarem. Contribua muito para manter a wikia uma fonte de dados confiável e conhecida. Criar páginas que faltam, aumentar as "páginas-esboço" e colocar aquela coisinha que falta é o essencial. # Note e anote. Veja as wikias maiores, conheça o ambiente e o faça de inspiração. Mas inove, não copie totalmente. Assim, você aprende coisas novas, tanto sobre programação quanto sobre design, e aprimora a sua wikia com criatividade. Também é recomendável buscar conselhos dos mais experientes, para ajudá-lo naquilo que você mais tem dificuldade. # A união faz a wikia. Wikias crescem à medida que o número de usuários cresce. Assim, mais pessoas o ajudarão a desenvolver a wikia e você conhecerá pessoas novas para fazer amizade. Mas seja complacente; gritar com aquela pessoa que não está se dando bem na wikia não levará a nada e ainda fará com que essa pessoa saia (a não ser que seja um vândalo, claro). # Insista. Não deu certo? Insista de novo. Para gerenciar uma comunidade você deve ter garra e força de vontade. Mas caso cuidar da wikia tenha se tornado um caos ou um desprazer, chame alguém para ajudá-lo nessa tarefa, isto é, nomeie novos administradores ou divulgue sua comunidade, através dos spotlights, por exemplo. Deixá-la para adoção é somente no último caso. # Tome partido. Se você for o fundador (ou o administrador) de uma comunidade, não basta apenas cuidar da sua wikia deletando páginas ou bloqueando pessoas, você deve se dedicar muito. De nada adianta criar uma imagem para a wikia e ter usuários se você não cuidar da saúde da comunidade e mediar conflitos internos. Se não, a wikia acumula quedas e vai à falência. O que você gostaria de ver na Wikia que ainda não existe? Maior divulgação das comunidades, ou ainda da Wikia em si. Há muitas wikias interessantes que ninguém ou quase ninguém edita, porque pouca gente conhece as wikias. Eu queria que mais pessoas que falam português conhecessem a Wikia. O que faz a wiki Steven Universo ser única? Steven Universo wiki vem crescendo bastante ultimamente, com o aumento da popularidade da série aqui no país. Além disso, ela é a wikia "oficial" (por assim dizer) da série em português, então acho que são essas coisas que a fazem única. Conte-nos sobre o seu interesse na wiki Música - como você se envolveu com essa comunidade? Um ano atrás eu tive uma ideia de trazer algo parecido com a LyricsWikia para a Wikia português. Assim, eu comecei criando um canal de Youtube para a comunidade, onde eu enviaria músicas que não tinham no site. Mas então a ideia foi deixada de lado por conta de outras comunidades para gerir e falta de tempo para criar. Até que resolvi criá-la, e a nomeei como "Wiki Música" (ou tudo junto). O endereço é pt.musica.wikia. O que nos surpreenderia sobre você? Algum fato interessante, talentos, ou interesses que você gostaria de contar? Estou estudando inglês e francês em escolas e cursos online, já ganhei uma camiseta da Wikia (amo), já viajei em um cruzeiro e eu costumava jogar como goleiro no futebol. Acho que é só isso por enquanto. ---- Categoria:Entradas em blogues Categoria:Notícias da Comunidade Categoria:Usuário em destaque